


A Show for Lilith

by ParadiseInsomnia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseInsomnia/pseuds/ParadiseInsomnia
Summary: Inspired by a beautiful Patreon post Ady did. I saw it and was inspired.
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	A Show for Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> To Ady, the Queen who inspired me ❤️
> 
> A/N: I have always found religion an interesting subject and would like to let you know that none of this is prejudiced. It's all just for fun! I believe stories are a wonderful way to make sense of things and it is up to you to find it’s true meaning. I did do some research on Lilith as I’m not very familiar with her and her origins and was fascinated, but I also added a few things of my own to both of them because this is how MY creative writing works. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The Pentagram City was the jewel of Hell. When Lucifer had been banished from Heaven, he sought to create a kingdom worthy of what God had denied him. Then, he met her...Lilith. The true first woman.

_He had seen her walking away from the garden of Eden and flew over to her. He was in awe of her beauty. She was a tall woman with flowing blonde hair that covered her back and came down the front of her body to cover her breasts._

_“Hello Miss,” he said with a kind smile._

_Her brow raised and she sneered at him._

_“Get away from me,” she said. “I’ve already gotten enough trouble from men for today,” she said brushing past him._

_“What do you mean?” he asked as he followed after her._

_She rolled her eyes and groaned. “LOOK BUDDY! I JUST HAVEN’T HAD A GOOD DAY AND IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU STUPID MEN!”_

_He looked at her confused. “I’m sorry. But I’m not sure why you’re lumping me with whoever made you mad,” he said._

_She sighed. “Well, you have a point,” she replied, the curve of smile pulling on her full lips._

_“I’m Lucifer,” he smiled at her._

_“Lilith,” she said as a smile graced her lips._

_“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” Lucifer said, bowing his head to her._

_Her silver eyes widened slightly. “You’re...bowing to me?” she asked, almost shocked._

_“Why shouldn’t I?” he answered. “You are the most radiant being I’ve ever seen and I was supposedly God’s favorite,” he said chuckling as he held his hand out to her.  
She looked at his hand and was about to take it when she heard her name. _

_“LILITH!!” cried a voice. “LILITH COME BACK TO ME!!”_

_Lucifer’s black eyes looked in surprise at the man who was calling out to her._

_“Whose that?” he asked._

_“Nobody important,” she said as she came closer to him. “Please, take me away from here,” she asked as she gently put her hands on his shoulders._

_Lucifer looked at her and then at the man. He could see in Lilith’s eyes that she did not want anything to do with this man._

_“Well, your wish is my command,” he smirked as 6 enormous and beautiful angel wings protruded from his back. He wrapped an arm around her and flew them off. He could hear the man faintly screaming for her._

_Lilith wrapped her arms tightly around him and sighed happily. “Thank you, Lucifer. For saving me.”_

He had a long day of meetings and was out the door before Lilith awoke. He hated leaving her in the mornings if she was sleeping. However, Hell didn’t run itself. There were demons to control and warlords to keep in line. Never a dull moment for him. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and knew it was from his wife.

**You left me :(**

**You were sleeping so peacefully, it would have killed me to disturb your slumber <3 ** He loved her deeply. And he really didn’t like waking her if there was no need. 

Lilith sighed as she read Lucifer’s text. He was so considerate of her. He always had been. She checked her schedule. She didn’t have any royal duties like appearances to make. A free day. She’d take advantage of this day by visiting Charlotte at her new hotel. While she knew Lucifer thought the idea of redemption was idiotic, she knew how important this was for Charlotte. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a magenta pantsuit. Something not too formal but not casual.

She pressed Charlotte’s number on her phone.

 _”MOM!! HIII!!”_ Charlotte’s excited voice cried.

“Hello, Charlotte darling. I was wondering if I could stop by and visit today,” she said.

 _”REALLY?! YOU WANT TO VISIT! YES!! I-I would love that,”_ Charlotte said.

“Wonderful, I’ll see you soon,” Lilith said as she hung up and got dressed. She grabbed her trench coat as she headed down the stairs to ask the driver to take her to Charlotte’s hotel. She knew it would be a long drive, as the hotel was on the opposite side of her home on the eastern side of the city.

She smiled as she pulled her phone out and unbuttoned her pantsuit top just a little. She leaned forward and pushed her generous cleavage together to send a photo to Lucifer. Something to make him wish he’d have stayed in bed with her just a little longer. She hit send and turned her ringer off as she put her phone in her handbag.

“Your Highness, we’ve arrived at the Happy Hotel,” said her driver. 

She looked out the window. “It says...Hazbin,” she said as she got out. “But this is the address.”

“MOM!!” Charlotte said as she walked out of the building with her friend, Vaggie.

“Charlotte,” she smiled as she closed the door. “And Vaggie! So nice to see you both,” she smiled.

“It’s so nice to see you, Your Highness,” Vaggie said as she bowed her head.

“Lilith is perfectly fine, Vaggie. There’s no need to be so formal. I’m just here to see my daughter,” she smiled at her. 

Charlotte hugged her and Lilith smiled. “It looks wonderful, Charlotte.”

“Charlie, Mom. Can you call me Charlie please?”

Lilith nodded. “I can. It’s just your full name is so much prettier,” she said kissing her head. “But okay, Charlie. I can do that,” she smiled.

“Let me show you inside,” Charlotte smiled as she took Lilith’s arm and led her inside.

Lucifer was in a meeting with one of the war lords when he felt his phone buzz. He didn’t want to be rude but the only person who ever messaged him was his Lilith. He waited until the person he was speaking with turned before he snuck a view at the message. A photo...a slightly scandalous photo. Usually she was more risque with her teasing photos. Interesting…

He couldn’t wait to get home. He had an idea of how he could make it up to her for the photo. 

Lilith, Charlie and Vaggie all went out to eat at Avgerinós. It was nice to catch up with them. She was surprised to learn that the Radio Demon himself had offered to help her with running the hotel. She remembered when he first came across the radar so to speak for Lucifer. He wasn’t too worried. In fact, he was more curious as to how such a thing could happen with a demon who came from a mere mortal that was nothing special.

“It sounds like you had an exciting first day,” Lilith smiled.

“Definitely eventful,” Vaggie replied as she looked at Charlotte.

“But we’re only going to do good from here on out!” Charlotte said confidently.

Lilith was so proud of her. She almost regretted not answering her phone call that day, but she knew it was important for Charlotte to learn how to stand on her own and face her problems head on. It was the only way she was going to become confident enough to face Lucifer when she finally succeeded.

“Of course you are, Charlie. Just be patient with your patrons. Redemption is no easy task,” she said as she sipped her tea. 

“I know...but I have to try, Mom,” she said.

Lilith smiled at her and Vaggie. “I have no doubt that you will be anything less than successful. I can’t wait for the day you rub it in your fther’s face,” she giggled.

Charlotte smiled, but Lilith knew that Lucifer’s approval meant so much to her even if she wasn’t vocal about it. “Well, I’m glad you believe in me. Maybe you can give me some tips if that day ever comes,” she said nervously.

“When the day comes, you won’t need my help to tell him,” she replied reassuringly. 

Lilith spent the afternoon with her daughter and Vaggie. They indulged in some furniture shopping before they went to get new clothes. Despite Charlotte and Vaggie’s protests, Lilith was able to get them some new clothes. 

“MOM!! This is so you,” Charlotte said as she brought over a lilac colored dress. It had thin staps, was floor length and was her size. A sign that she should get it.

“It’s beautiful,” she said taking it. It was an incredibly soft fabric and she couldn’t wait to get home to wear it.

Lucifer wrapped up his meetings and asked his assistant to cancel any morning meetings he had the next day.

“I have something important coming up tomorrow.”

“Understood, Your Highness,” said his assistant Thana replied with a smile. She’d been his assistant for almost a thousand years give or take. She knew that when it came to Lilith, he was the most devoted husband in the universe. “I’ll reschedule immediately for next week and your driver is outside waiting.”

“Thank you, Thana,” he said as he exited his office and headed towards his car. He opened the door and got in. 

“Did you have a good day, Your Highness?” asked his driver.

“It was productive. But I’m ready to be home,” he smiled. “How is my wife?”

“She went out earlier and is currently en route to the residence,” replied the driver.

“Splendid. Make sure you get there before she does,” Lucifer said, his smiled widening and his eyes going black.

“As you wish,” replied his driver Daeus, a demon who could create portals. He pushed a button on the steering wheel and in a matter of moments, they were in front of the mansion that Lucifer and Lilith called home.

“You are truly a gift,” Lucifer said getting out. “I thank you for your gifts. Feel free to take the rest of the day off. I’m not leaving until tomorrow afternoon,” he said as he closed the door.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Daeus said as he drove off.

Lucifer went into their bedroom and removed his hat and jacket. He heard Lilith’s car approaching and smiled to himself.

Lilith felt so much better after spending most of the day with Charlotte and Vaggie. She was so happy to see her doing well. She knew it would be a while before Lucifer got back home. His work days were usually busy. However, she knew once he stepped through those doors she was the object of all his attention. Maybe she’d wear her dress for when he came home…

“Did you and the Princess have a good afternoon, Your Highness?” asked her driver, George.

“We did. Thank you for taking us all over. I know it’s your job, but it was quite a bit of driving,” she said apologetically.

“It’s no trouble. I’m glad your afternoon was well spent with her.”

“I think it was needed for the both of us,” Lilith said as she opened her door. “Thank you, George for being so patient with us,” she smiled.

“Have a lovely rest of your day, Your Highness.”

Lilith grabbed her shopping bags and walked up the mansion steps to the front door that opened for her on its own. She made her way up the stairs to the bedroom and placed her bags down. She reached for the dress and held it up in front of the mirror. She placed it on a hook near the mirror and removed her jacket, her rosy pale skin illuminated by the faint glow of the dark golden light outside her window. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them down over her hips and placed her two articles of clothing in the bag. She stared at herself for a moment. She had opted for a white sheer bra and panty set for today and was wondering what Lucifer would do to her later tonight. She smiled before she grabbed the dress and unzipped the back of it. She stepped into it and used her long hair to zip it up. She smiled at how pretty the soft purple color was against her skin tone.

“My, my…don’t you look beautiful?” Lucifer said as he sat in the corner of the room, a Scotch glass in one hand as he rested his chin in the other. His blouse was opened to the second button.

“Lucifer?” she asked, confused. He wasn’t supposed to be home yet. It was still just a little after noon. She smiled when she realized he took off early. “I thought you had meetings,” she said as she walked over to him and took his Scotch. She took a long drink before placing the glass on the floor with one of her long blonde tendrils.

“I did...but then I thought about how much I missed you and rescheduled,” he said, pulling her into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. “You do love me…”

“Since the moment I set my eyes on you,” he smiled as he gently kissed her.

Lilith smiled happily as she adjusted herself on his lap so that her long legs were draped over the armrest as her huge ass was on Lucifer’s lap. She didn’t seem to mind as his hands grabbed her.

“Oh Lucifer…” she moaned as she caught her breath before one of his hands came up and gently stroked her cheek. 

“My Lilith,” he whispered as he softly kissed her. He was gentle with his kiss, taking his time. He knew that kissing was extremely important. A good kiss could work miracles if  
done properly. He knew she liked to be control, so he let her control their kiss. From soft to needy, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him.

He smirked as his hands gently squeezed her firm ass, before coming up to her back, his gloved hands stroking her naked skin. She moaned lightly and pulled away.

“I don’t think you’ll need these…” she said as she took his left hand first and removed the glove. He’d taken it upon himself to ensure any gloves he ordered had his wedding ring on them. A small gesture, but one she found enchanting. He always said he belonged to one woman and one woman alone. He never missed the opportunity to tell the world how lucky he was to have her. And while most men wouldn’t bother with putting a ring on their gloves, Lucifer adored the idea of being able to walk around with a symbol of his love prominent to show. Though Lilith knew, any woman would be so bold as to try and approach him. She moved the right-hand glove and Lucifer gently caressed her cheek.

“Is this better my love?” he asked. 

“Much better,” she smiled shamelessly as she took his right hand and placed it on her neck.

Lucifer smirked as he rose a brow. “Is there somewhere you’d like me to touch, Lili?”

“Maybe…” she said, fluttering her thick black lashes at him.

“Well, if you have a request…I have one as well.”

“Oh?” she asked, taken back. This was…new. “And what is that?”

“Can you let me up?” he asked.

She looked at him. “Is…is that it?” 

“No,” he chuckled. “But I do need to get up,” he said. 

She stood up and Lucifer stood up. 

“We need to move the chair,” he smiled. “In front of the bed.”

She complied and moved the chair to the front of the bed. “Okay…” she said looking at him confused.

“Take a seat, Lili,” he said as he began to unbutton his blouse.

She smiled as she sat down. “This is going to be interesting,” she whispered, crossing her right leg over her left knee.

“I hope this to your liking, my beloved Lilith,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was more concerned about Lilith finding it…exciting and pleasurable. He shook off his nerves as he walked over to the bed and sat down. He gently scooted himself back, his eyes never once looking away from her. She had a beautiful smile curved on her lips as she looked at him. He shrugged his blouse off; for the most part. His forearms were still covered by the crippled fabric.

“Is this what you wanted me to see?” Lilith asked.

“No,” he said, his hands moving down to his pants.

Lilith’s silver eyes widened slightly. Her curiosity…sexual desire…and hunger peaking.

She watched as he pulled his zipper down, his strained erection freeing from the confines of his pants. She swallowed lightly, trying not to let him know she was aroused.

He smiled at her as his hand closed around his aching erection, as he stroked his shaft in a rhythm Lilith knew all too well. He normally didn’t touch himself in such a primal way, but then again, this was a special occasion for his wife. He brought his hand to his mouth and used his tongue to wet his palm. He smiled as he saw her tighten her legs and press them closer together. So..she was aroused. He bit his lip as he exhaled a heady breath as he returned to touching himself. His touch was slightly foreign but thinking of how aroused Lilith was, helped him as he moved his hand up and down.

Lilith was gripping the armrests. Trying not to let out her breath. What Lucifer was doing…she was slightly jealous. She was the only one who could touch him like that. Bring him to pleasure so that he could let himself go. She watched as his fingers gently stroked his length…like her. One finger moving up and down, gently teasing his swollen head. She bit her lip as he moved his closed hand up to his tip, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving back down. He let himself go and sat up looking at her.

“I think I need some help…” he smirked playfully.

Lilith stood and hiked up her dress. “You need help?” she asked, as she straddled him. His hands moved her straps down her shoulders, exposing her sheer white bra. She smiled as she felt the fabric come off her shoulders. “Lucifer..what do you want?” she asked.

“Your happiness,” he said, stroking her hair out of her face.

Lilith smiled and kissed him passionately. She didn’t mind feeling his hand unzipping her dress. She lifted her arms and he pulled the dress over her, leaving her scantily clad in her lingerie. 

“You always find a way to look more beautiful every day,” he smiled at her, his eyes filled with love and adoration for her.

“I just want to keep you,” she smiled.

He chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere, Lili…I’m yours till the end of time. Come what may.”

She pinned him down and licked his neck. “Stop talking and fuck me,” she said coming up and unclipping her bra and tossing it to the floor. 

“Who am I to defy the Queen?” he said as he ripped her panties off in one tug. 

“I don’t think you would do that…” she said, her hand sliding down his toned chest, down his taut abs until she gripped him in her hand. He moaned and she smirked as she eased him to her wet heat. His head went back, feeling her tighten around him. She smiled to herself as she scratched down his torso. “Oh Luci….” she moaned.

He gripped her hair in one hand and brought her lips down to his as he swiftly moved her underneath him. 

“Lili..” he said, almost breathless as he kissed her neck. Moving down her body. He could feel her taking in a deep breath as he deviated from his usual path of kissing her breasts and heading straight to her sweet essence. She gasped as his hands caressed her thick thighs before his long tongue delved inside her, licking her before he went to gently tease her clit. She moaned as she gripped his blonde hair and started calling out his name. Her hips moving in response, moving closer to him. It didn’t take her long to climax; Lucifer’s tongue was a magical gift. One she often enjoyed. She lay there, trying to catch her breath and recover from the incredible orgasm he’d just given her.

Unfortunately for Lilith, Lucifer still had a few ideas. He settled himself over her, in between her legs as he eyes her dripping sex.

“I don’t think I’ve properly apologized for leaving you in bed all alone this morning,” he whispered as he slowly eased himself into her. She closed her eyes as he began to thrust into her. She wasn’t used to being dominated…but if Lucifer could compromise and do something new tonight..she could too. 

Or…she thought she could. She needed to touch him, hold him against her. It was practically impossible for her not to. This was her husband…the love of her life. She wrapped her arms around him.

“Dominate me,” she said as sweetly as she could.

His mouth came down hard on hers as he quickened his pace. 

Lilith’s long legs wrapped around his waist as she moved her hips along with him. 

He lifted himself up on his arms as he continued to move, admiring how soft Lilith looked. She was beaming as he continued to pump into her. He felt her inner muscles clenching him and he knew she was coming up on her second climax. He smirked to himself as he moved one hand down to tease and touch her and he felt her body react.

“Don’t cum just yet…” he warned, his eyes darkening.

She nodded as her breathing became ragged.

He carefully stroked her clit and heard her moan and gasp.

He eased out of her and looked into her silver eyes. “Together?”

“Together,” she nodded as she inhaled a deep breath.

He eased into her slowly before he leaned over her body. She was ravenous and he was going to satisfy her. He smirked as he looked at Lilith and gave her one, strong and powerful thrust as she screamed. Her body convulsing as she came forward and screaming his name.

He was panting into her neck.

“Am I forgiven?” he asked, kissing her neck as his tongue licked up to her ear.

“Yes…” she sighed moaning happily.


End file.
